


Morning spell

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Morning spell

Will loved the morning. When he first woke up the sun would only just be peaking up, and the birds were singing it felt like him and Matthew were the only two people in the world. Their house was far enough in the woods that there were no noises from traffic and it felt safe. 

They were finally truly out from Hannibal’s reach, away from the memories. There were only the ones that they had made. 

Matthew normally stayed up late, his body used to it from the night shifts at work, but that was alright with Will. It meant that in the morning he could have time with Matthew where he didn’t have to feel the intensity in him.

Although there were times when he adored the energy in him, last night being one of them, it was nice to be next to him in the few times when he was still. 

Will pushed the blankets down and tugged it off of Matthew as well, careful not to wake him. Matthew would need the sleep.

He watched the way Matthew’s chest rose and fell, even curled in the fetus position he looked dangerous. He was thin muscle and scruffy dark hair from not having been shaved in weeks. Will knew there was times when he was, but it had never been aimed at him. 

To him this was someone who cared for him, and treated him as if he was something precious. 

He never got the chance to show it in return, Matthew too intent on using their time together to made Will feel good, instead he got mornings like this. Where he would carefully reach out and touch Matthew, trace his skin and memorise was why he looked when he was asleep. 

The dark tattoos were his favourite place to pause; the ones that framed his abs were almost perfect. There was only one edge where there was a small ridge alone the tattoo. Matthew had told him the needle was defective and hooked, so it had given him some scarring under the ink. The needle had been changed, but only after the artist had noticed and not before the outline was finished. 

Will could just barely feel it, the change from his scarring to his regular skin. It was a part of Matthew that was special to him. It was something that only the two of them had felt, something only they shared.

He traced them over and over against until Matthew made a little huff of air and rolled. It gave Will his back and he scooted closer, fitting himself to Matthew’s back and pressing a soft kiss on the back of his neck. 

Will slipped his arm around his waist and found his way back to the tattoos. He knew Matthew’s body well enough that he didn’t have to search to find the ridge again. 

There was a second huff and Matthew pushed back into him, letting Will know he was awake. Will gave him another kiss and tried to still his touches, wanting to give Matthew a little more sleep. 

Even though Matthew was only half there these moments were special to Will. Delicate touches and the comfort of knowing he wasn’t alone. It was his own form of caring, and he was sure that Matthew felt it.


End file.
